


if all the raindrops

by weatheredlaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: “If we could make one beautiful thing, then that would be just fine with me,” she says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt about tina and newt and a baby and being afraid and all that stuff that goes along with babies and war. (did a spot of research for this as well, on first trimester bleeding.)

The healer has been watching her cry for ten minutes. Tina wishes she wouldn’t. Tina wishes she would leave her alone, if only for a second. But she is still checking things, making notes, talking all the while as Tina sobs into her scarf and can’t seem to stop shaking. Eventually, she puts a hand on her shoulder and says gently, “If it isn’t what you want, dear, there are ways to…take care of it.”

Tina looks up sharply. “What?”

“You’re very early, still. Not quite two months. It wouldn’t hurt. And your husband—”

“My husband,” she breathes. “ _Newt._ ” Tina bolts from the bed. “Thank you,” she says. “I’m…I’m so sorry.”

“Mrs. Scamander—”

“Goodbye!” Tina calls over her shoulder, and runs out the door.

 

* * *

 

Newt is in the middle of a lecture, so Tina sneaks into the back of the hall and takes a seat in the dark, watching him put slide after slide into the projector, and talk to the floor.

“Now the most _curious_ thing, of course, was that the nundu has been feared for centuries as a known wizard killer. That is its current classification with the Ministry of Magic, as well as in my book. _However_ , I did find that when the nundu heard a certain kind of music, it seemed to relax. Leaving it in Glasgow was of course not an option. I was still unsure of how it had even gotten there, but we—” A bell rings, and Newt clucks disapprovingly. “Well, alright. I appreciate the opportunity,” he says quickly as the lights come on.

MACUSA employees filter out of the room, stopping Newt on their way, shaking his hand or asking him to sign their book. Tina stays huddled in her chair, until the room is empty and silent.

“I see you,” he says quietly, and Tina finally stands. “Is everything alright?” She only nods, not really trusting herself to speak just yet. Newt leans forward and kisses her temple, brushing the hair from her forehead. “Let’s have some lunch.”

He takes her down the street to a little sandwich shop, sitting across from her and beginning to ramble about the lecture and the photos. He mentions his brother’s upcoming anniversary party, somewhere in there, and says with a smile, “Coraline is going to have a baby.” Tina chokes on her chips, reaching for her water. Newt frowns. “Tina—”

“That’s wonderful,” she says.

“Theseus is worried. Worried _sick_ , actually. Can you imagine bringing a child up in the world right now? The difficulty—”

“Very difficult,” Tina says.

“I told him not to get himself worked up about it, of course. Coraline is a very capable woman, and Grindelwald hasn’t done a thing to St. Mungo’s in all the time he’s been at large.”

“Right.”

“But I understand his hesitance, of course. I’m not sure if now is really the time for children, honestly.”

“You don’t think?”

“Well I suppose for some, but you and I, or Theseus even…there’s so much dangerous work to be done. I would worry more if Coraline were…well if she were like you. Her Ministry work is important, of course, but it doesn’t require her to do so much of it in the field. The Department of Magical Correspondence is very paper heavy. Relies a bit too much on—”

“Newt.”

“Yes, darling.” He looks up, smiling, pleased just to be in her presence. Tina feels like she’s going to be sick. Considering her current circumstance, it wouldn’t surprise her if she really _were._

But she isn’t, and now he’s looking worried, reaching out to touch her hand, tentatively covering her fingers with her own.

Tina swallows.

“I’m…I’m so _happy_ for her,” she says, and rushes to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“Newt, I told you, _I’m fine._ ”

“You’re very much _not_ ,” he says. “You need to rest.”

“I don’t,” Tina says, even as he urges her toward the sofa, kneeling in front of her to undo the laces of her boots. “Fine,” she murmurs, and closes her eyes.

“Are you upset? About what I said?”

“No. That’s…that’s really not it at all.”

“I only thought we’d agreed. About children.”

“We did.” She opens her eyes, reaching down to card her fingers through her hair. “We _do_.”

Newt presses his lips together. “I’m perfectly willing to discuss it again, if you wanted to change—”

“Newt?”

“Yes.”

Tina sits up straight on the couch, leaning down to cup his face in her hands. She looks at him for a long while, until his eyes widen and he draws away from her touch.

“Oh,” he says.

“I’m so sorry.”

He frowns. “Sorry? Whatever for?”

“We talked about this, Newt. We…it was something we agreed upon—”

“Then I suppose we should have been more careful.” He moves closer now, placing a hand over the flat expanse of her abdomen, undoing the buttons of her blouse just over her navel. “Do you…is this something you want? Right now?”

Tina leans back again. “I don’t know.”

“Well. We don’t have to make a choice just yet.” He takes her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. “We don’t have to decide anything at all.”

 

* * *

 

They pretend for a few days that nothing has changed.

This proves harder than Tina had planned it to be, considering she is almost violently ill each morning, and Newt’s tea makes her stomach turn.

By Sunday, their shared irritability is enough to have this sniping at one another the moment they awaken, and by noon, Newt has invented an excuse for himself to go out, leaving Tina to stew in the apartment.

She is considering going after him, to tell him that if he is so opposed to having a family, perhaps they should have waited to marry in the first place, and if he is so opposed to being a father, he shouldn’t have promised her he wanted to _be_ one –

But she feels something odd between her legs, and her nose, already too sensitive, detects the faintest hint of something metallic –

She knows she shouldn’t panic – but then, Tina knows a lot of things.

She panics.

 

* * *

 

She is in the hospital for no more than five minutes when Newt comes barreling into the room.

“ _Tina!_ ”

She’s perched on the edge of the bed, but doesn’t move when he enters.

“Tina. Tina, look at me.”

“Everything is fine,” she says. “The baby’s fine.”

Newt’s expression eases. “Merlin’s beard,” he murmurs, leaning forward and dropping his forehead onto her shoulder. “Tina, love—”

“I need you to tell me that you don’t want to do this.” Tina pushes him away, but her hand lingers on his vest. “I need you to tell me that you don’t want to have this baby, right now. Because if you don’t, then we’ll just…we’ll do this here. We’ll take care of things.”

“Oh, _Tina._ ” Newt draws her in, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I know that it’s…it’s not ideal. I understand that, Newt. Better than anyone.” She looks up at him. “But you and I are married. We’re in this together. We don’t know when this war will end. We can’t possibly know—” Tina chokes, closing her eyes and letting him hold her close. “If we could make one beautiful thing, then that would be just fine with me,” she says.

Newt breathes. Tina holds him tighter.

“I’m afraid,” he whispers.

“So am I.”

“Nothing is certain. Nothing except…except how I feel about you.”

Tina looks up with a smile. “I know that.”

“Perhaps one more certainty would…would be alright.” He kisses her cheek. “You will be a most _excellent_ mother.”

“And you a wonderful father.”

He laughs. Laughs until they are both crying and clutching one another close.

“My Tina,” he murmurs. “My wonderful Tina.”

 

* * *

 

**_Many days later, many miles away…_ **

Theseus takes a sip of his tea, long gone cold, and sorts through the mail.

“Look here, something from Newt.”

Coraline leans down, looking over her brother-in-law’s tidy scrawl. “How nice,” she murmurs, kissing her husband’s cheek. “What does it say?”

Theseus opens it up, taking another sip of tea before choking on it. Coraline thumps him on the back. “Merlins’ _bloody_ beard,” he mutters. “She’s going to have a _baby_.”

“Oh. _Oh_ , that’s wonderful. That’s so wonderful!” Coraline puts a hand over her swollen belly. “How sweet, Theo.” She kisses the top of his head. “They’ll grow up together.”

“Yes.” Theseus smiles, setting the letter down and looking over the photo Newt had tucked into the envelope – a happy couple, his brother and Tina. “If Newt and I have anything to do with it, they will certainly grow up,” he murmurs, and continues on with his morning.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @weatheredlaw


End file.
